poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble/Transcript
This is the transcript to Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Opening Scene/Walrus Chase starts in an arctic wasteland where we see Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, King Louie, Terk, Tantor, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Brian Griffin, and Stewie Griffin running across an ice bridge *'Rabbit:' An island paradise he says, lap of luxury he says, trust me he says, Ha! *'Baloo:' Well, how was I to know he sold us a phony trip to Tiki Island? *'Misty:' Baloo, any guy who sells anything to you have got to be fake. *'Baloo:' Well fine, Misty, but who's the genius that woke Mr. Grumpy back there Pooh and friends continue running across the snow, we soon discover that they are being chased by a giant aggressive walrus. They soon come to a hill where Baloo tripped over and ends up sliding down the hill and Pooh and friends jump onto Baloo's back *'Terk: '''That's using your face. ''continue sliding down the snowy hill with the walrus still behind them *'Baloo: '''My bellybutton's turnin' blue! *'King Louie:' Keep a stiff upper gut, cuz! ''suddenly slide off the edge of a cliff, and land into the icy cold water *'Baloo: '''How come I'm always the taxi? *'Shaggy: Cause you've got the biggest spare tire! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Swimming at Sea *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Shaggy: Down in the hatch but natch. opens his mouth wide, when Scooby bites the sandwich *'Shaggy:' Hey! *- *- *- Discovering Lilo and Stitch *'Pooh:' Stitch, is that you? *'Stitch:' Hi. *'Misty:' STITCH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AT HOME IN KAUAI! the others hear Lilo talking *'Rabbit:' Now why doesn't this surprise me? *'Lilo:' Uh-oh... *'Piglet:' Lilo is here too? *'Timon:' That explains It. *'Baloo:' Talk to me, kid. What are you and Stitch doing inside my plane? *- *- *- *- *'Brian:' Oh no, you don't. YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! YOU'RE GOING BACK HOME! *'Lilo:' But... *'Rabbit:' No buts! YOU AND STITCH ARE GOING BACK HOME AND THAT IS FINAL! *- *- Killer Storm *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'King Louie:' Yo, giant killer storm at 10 o'clock! *'Tantor:' Told you so, Brian! *'Pooh:' Baloo, turn the plane around! *'Baloo:' You got it, Pooh Bear! Everybody fasten your seatbelts! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Stranded on a Mysterious Island *'Tigger:' Are you all right, Ashy boy? *'Ash:' Yeah. I'm all right. Into the Jungle/Triceratops Attack * Brontosaurus Stampede/Raptor Attack *'Tigger:' What's that? *'Piglet:' Is this rubbling in you tumbling, Pooh? *'Pooh:' I don't think so, Piglet. *'Baloo:' I have a bad feeling about this. Brontosaurus run *'Rabbit:' STAMPEDE! *'''Ash Ketchum: '''Run now! run for their lives Swamp Scene/Spinosaurus Attack our heroes manage to run into the swamp Run in with T-Rex/T-Rex vs. Spinosaurus Camping for the Night Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes